


What's New, Pussy Cat?

by Allana



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, F/M, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a cat; Pepper still lets him lick her pussy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's New, Pussy Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt at Avengerskink on LiveJournal: [Tony gets turned into a cat. Pepper still lets him eat her out.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17228599#t17228599)
> 
> This one falls squarely into the "things I never thought I'd write" category.

Pepper Potts sighed with exasperation as Tony brushed around her ankles, tail held high and trailing silkily over her calves. “Tony, I am  _working_ ,” she said, not holding out much hope that that would deter him. It never did, even when he had two legs and opposable thumbs. Tony meowed and butted his head against her leg. Pepper reached down and pushed him away.  
  
Tony stalked out from underneath her desk and gave her a look of pure feline affront. Pepper pointed her pen at him, “Don’t give me that look, Tony Stark. Since your little accident I’ve got even more to deal with than usual.”  
  
With a smooth leap, Tony jumped up onto her desk, settling on top of several files with a very smug look on his face. When she ignored him, Tony rolled onto his back, feet in the air, displaying the faint glow of the tiny arc reactor in his chest. He stretched out arching his body back and forth, and knocked a few folders to the floor before yawning and closing his eyes. The  _pet me now_  message was loud and clear. Pepper sighed, dashed off her signature on a report and set her pen down. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you turned into a cat, Tony”, she said, running a hand across his belly and scratching gently, “You demand attention, whatever size you are.” Tony purred and his tail flipped lightly. He turned his head towards her and wiggled his tongue lasciviously at her while fixing her with an unblinking stare. Pepper felt a blush starting to creep over her face; really, Tony was irrepressible. Insatiable, too.  
  
“You win, Tony, just let me finish reviewing these proposals afterwards, okay?  
  
“ _Mrreow_.”  
  
Tony flipped over and stood up gracefully, padded forward and gently rubbed his tiny pink nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. Pepper scrunched up her face—those whiskers really tickled—and pressed the intercom button. “Natasha, I won’t want to be disturbed for the next—“ she checked her desk diary, “—hour. Thank-you.” She released the button, pushed back her chair and stood up. Tony ran in tight, excited circles around her ankles as she walked across her office and locked the door, then raced ahead of her to jump onto the couch. He sat back and patted the cream leather with one of his front paws; he looked ridiculous and utterly Tony. How many times had Tony seduced her on this couch with a leer on his face and a come hither gesture? He really did make a very handsome cat, and he knew it, sneaking glances at himself in every reflective surface he passed. Pepper smoothed her hand along Tony's spine, over his jet black fur and marvelled, as always, at how soft it was. Tony purred and leaned into her touch  
  
Pepper slid out of her skirt and shimmied out of her panties while Tony watched her in that utterly focused way that only cats or geniuses who’d been turned into cats can achieve. She set both aside neatly before stepping out of her heels and sitting beside Tony on the couch. She had barely settled before she had a lapful of Tony, demanding with insistent meows that she stroke him. Pepper obliged, running her hands all over his tiny body, brushing his fur back to see the arc reactor and reassuring herself that it really was Tony in there. Tony suddenly stood up on his hind legs and kneaded at her breasts with his front paws. "No, Tony," she said, gently but firmly dislodging his paws, "the blouse stays on, and try not to shed everywhere." If he was his usual self Tony would have pouted and protested a little, but cats were rather poker-faced. She grinned at him. "Did you want something, Tony?" Tony narrowed his eyes at her and lashed his tail a little. Pepper laughed and lay back on the couch, letting her legs part a little.

Tony butted his head against her thigh. She could see him trying to force a pout onto his cat-face; no matter how many times Bruce explained that cats didn’t have the same array of facial expressions that humans did, Tony still tried. She could see the frustration in his eyes. Stubborn as a cat, really. Pepper laughed and spread her legs for him.  
  
Tony hopped off her lap and crouched down between her legs. Pepper felt a sudden blush warm her face; no matter how many times they did this, she still couldn’t believe that she was doing something so  _dirty_. Tony bent his head to probe delicately between her folds, finding her clitoris with the tip of his tongue and purring. Pepper gasped and let her head fall back. Her fingers slid through Tony’s fur and played with the tufts on his ears before pulling him closer. His head was so tiny in her hands but his tongue rasped against her clit, slow and deliberate, like wet sandpaper and velvet combined.  
  
His silky fur brushed the sensitive crease of her thighs and Pepper squeezed her eyes shut, overloaded with sensation and tried to breathe through it. Her eyes flew open a few moments later when she felt the pinprick of sharp teeth around her clit. Luminous green eyes gaze up at her and she shivered again at how dirty this was. _Back with me?_  his eyes seemed to say. Tony ducked his head again and began to lap at her again, faster this time. Pepper felt the coiled heat in her belly rising and her thighs quivered as she widened her legs, desperately seeking _more_ … and then Tony  _purred_.  
  
When Pepper floated back to reality Tony tilted his head to the side and let his whiskers brushed against her sensitised skin; Pepper shook once more as another round of aftershocks lanced through her body. Pepper released him, hands shaking slightly, and watched through half-closed eyes as Tony resettled himself and started lapping up the juices that coated her inner thighs, low purrs rumbling through him every so often.  
  
After a few minutes, he rubbed his cold nose against her thigh and jumped off the couch. He settled down in front of the picture window, stretched languidly, and then started licking his junk. Pepper rolled her eyes and crawled off the couch and stood on wobbly legs, watching him. “Classic Tony,” she said fondly, and headed into the bathroom.


End file.
